Chroniques du lapin et de sa proie
by Tsukiyomi-Hime
Summary: Me re-voici, cette fois avec nos chers personnages de Junjo Romantica ! Alors les yaoistes, si Misaki et Akihiko vous amusent, venez lire ! Lemon très probables, scènes à la con et délires complètement à l'ouest prévus ! Si vous avez des idées, faites-moi en part sans gêne !
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi mais à Shungiku Nakamura-sama !

Petit mot de l'auteure : Toujours aussi fan de cette série, voici un recueil qui lui sera entièrement consacrée ! Si vous avez des idées à me soumettre alors n'hésitez pas mes chers amis(es) yaoistes ! Même si cela tombe sous le sens, je prierai les personnes atteintes d'homophobie de quitter cette histoire, sur le champ. Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

 **Chroniques du lapin et de sa proie**

* * *

Serviette et eau chaude font bon ménage

Pour une fois, Misaki n'avait pas eu de sms de Aikawa-san ni d'Isaka-san et donc pas mal de stress en moins. Ainsi, le jeune homme officiellement en vacance d'été avant de travailler pour de bon avait pu profiter d'un bon bain chaud bien relaxant. Mais le comble de tout… Usagi-san alias Akihiko Usami ne l'avait pas « harcelé » pendant ce moment de détente ! Ce n'était pas contre l'homme mais parfois, Misaki avait bien besoin de moments rien qu'à lui et il en était reconnaissant à son… amant de lui avoir laissé celui-ci. Oui, il parvenait à désigner l'autre comme son amant. Mais seulement en pensées, bien qu'il avait encore du mal à le faire même comme ça. Après 3 ans de relation, le jeune homme avait toujours du mal à se faire aux attentions du plus âgé. Oh ! Il était parfaitement conscient des sentiments d'Usagi-san pour lui et même des siens. Cependant… Bien qu'il ait pleinement confiance en l'écrivain, c'était en lui qu'il n'avait pas confiance du tout. Cela pouvait paraitre étrange mais il était comme ça. Peu sûr de lui.

Se frottant énergiquement le crane avec une serviette orange à pois jaunes, le jeune homme s'affala sur le canapé et regarda du côté de l'étage. La porte du bureau de son amant était fermée. L'horloge indiquait 18h30. Logiquement Usagi-san n'allait pas tarder à quitter son « antre » comme l'appelait le brun toujours en rigolant. Il était pourtant vrai que son amant ressemblait parfois-même souvent- à un ours mal embouché lorsqu'il quittait cette pièce avec un manuscrit complet à la main, les yeux soulignés d'énormes cernes noires, les cheveux complétement fous et un regard de zombi à l'ouest en plus de sa tenue complètement débraillée. Avec un soupir, Misaki se couvrit le visage de sa serviette et ferma les yeux. Dans le silence de la grande pièce, le tic-tac de l'horloge berçait le jeune homme lorsque le bruit de la porte du bureau de son amant s'ouvrit. Les pas secs mais félins d'Akihiko Usami se firent entendre sur le parquet puis les escaliers. Le cœur de Misaki s'emballait au fur et à mesure que son amant se rapprochait de lui. Pourtant, le jeune homme s'efforça de ne pas bouger.

Au bout de quelques minutes qui lui parurent extrêmement longues, le jeune homme aux yeux verts sentit la présence de son amant plus âgé derrière lui. Son parfum léger de tabac trouva presque instinctivement ses narines, comme il les cherchait. De grandes mains se posèrent délicatement sur ses épaules et entreprirent de les masser avec douceur. Akihiko dénouait les muscles de son amant avec une incroyable facilité et le plus jeune ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir sous le traitement qu'il lui infligeait. Mais Misaki n'eut aucune honte à se laisser aller aux caresses de son amant. En effet, les mains de celui-ci étaient devenues plus douces et langoureuses sur ses épaules. Sans se presser, Akihiko en profita davantage. Les yeux luisants de désirs pour son jeune amour, l'homme aux yeux mauves passa la pulpe de ses doigts sur la nuque de son ange, ce dernier frissonna. La nuque. L'un de ses points sensibles.

Et ça, Usagi-san le savait très bien et savait également en jouer avec la plus grande maitrise qui soit. Evidemment, ça, il ne le dirait jamais à haute voix au concerné. Ce dernier pourrait en profiter honteusement.

 _\- Comme s'il le faisait pas déjà…_ Pensa Misaki avec un petit sourire amusé qui ne resta que quelques secondes seulement sur ses lèvres.

Un gémissement plus fort que le précédent franchi les lèvres de l'ex-étudiant et ravit l'écrivain par la même occasion. Bien trop détendu par son bain et aussi parce que le désir qu'il éprouvait pour son amant, il y avait bien longtemps qu'il l'assumait, Misaki se laissa totalement faire lorsque le dit amant cessa ses caresses, fit le tour du canapé, le prit dans ses bras comme une mariée et les ramena tous deux dans sa propre chambre. Finalement, Misaki la sentait bien cette soirée après un bon bain chaud.

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

Coin des persos :

Moi : _*saute dans tous les sens en mode hystérique*_ ME REVOILAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Misaki : Oh non, encore une folle dingue de Yaoi !

Akihiko : _*lit ce qu'elle vient de finir*_ Je suis assez content de vous, Tsuki-san.

Moi : _*yeux qui brillent*_ Merci Usami-sama ^^

Misaki : ... T_T

Aikawa-san : _*lit aussi le texte*_ KYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Moi : _*ricane*_ Ca a plu à ce que j'entends...

Aikawa-san : _*toute contente et serre l'auteure dans ses bras*_ COPINE !

Misaki : _*pâlit brusquement*_ Je suis foutu...

Akihiko : En espérant que ce drabble vous aura plus. Je vous invite à laisser une review afin que Tsuki-san nous en écrive d'autres, merci de votre coopération.


	2. Chapter 2

Petit mot de l'auteure : Défi qui m'a été donnée par mon amie Ran que je surnomme affectueusement mon Orchidée ! En espérant que vous apprécierez les amis ! Bonne lecture à vous et on se retrouve en bas !

Couple : Misaki et Usagi

Mots à placer : « Torture », « Chouette », « Bonhomme Michelin », « Orchidée » et « Chanel »

* * *

 **Chroniques du lapin et de sa proie**

* * *

Lapin affamé

Misaki était perplexe. La raison ? Son amant lui avait demandé pourquoi la marque Michelin avait choisi un bonhomme pour mascotte. Ce à quoi le jeune homme aux yeux verts avait à la fois haussé les épaules et un sourcil. Il n'en avait aucune idée. Mais franchement, son amant avait de ces questions ! Misaki en était chaque jour plus étonné sans le dire. Le trentenaire s'intéressait à tout et n'importe quoi. Le **Bonhomme Michelin** en était à la fois la preuve et l'un des nombreux exemples pouvant prouver ce fait que Misaki avait pu observer tout au long de leurs années de vie commune depuis son emménagement dans l'appartement de celui qui était maintenant son amant. Misaki sourit en y pensant. Son amant était mignon quand il le voulait. Evidemment, la plupart du temps, il était un écrivain hyper peu respectueux des dates de rendu de ses manuscrits, collant, jaloux et très pervers sur les bords. Pourtant, malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, l'ex-étudiant ne parvenait jamais à lui résister quand l'homme aux prunelles mauves était pris d'envie de s'occuper de lui. Physiquement parlant, bien qu'il soit inutile de le préciser. Son parfum de savon à la lavande et depuis quelques temps … **Chanel** pour hommes. Le plus jeune avait rapidement su l'identifier car il avait lui-même offert ce parfum à son frère aîné pour le noël de l'année précédente. Un doux parfum mêlant la fraicheur de la menthe et la douce de l' **orchidée**. Ce qui correspondait bien à son amant en fait. Le brunet aux prunelles vertes laissa ses ustensiles de cuisine tremper dans l'évier rempli d'eau chaude, s'essuya les mains sur son tablier vert avant de retirer ce même morceau de tissu. Il le posa sur le plan de travail et s'étira comme un chat sans se rendre compte de la présence de son fameux compagnon dans le salon et qui le dévorait du regard depuis un bon moment déjà.

Akihiko Usami alias Usagi-san se retenait de sauter sur son jeune compagnon depuis qu'il avait quitté son bureau il y avait un bon moment. Misaki ne semblait même pas se rendre compte de la **torture** qu'il lui infligeait en étant si… lui-même. Sexy comme pas possible et totalement inconscient de cet état de fait. Se léchant la lèvre inférieure discrètement la seule pensée qui lui venait en cet instant, alors que Misaki avait terminé de préparer le dîner était la suivante :

 _- **Chouette** ! Enfin, je vais pouvoir l'arracher à ses pensées, qu'il ne voit plus que moi… _

Alors à pas de loup, l'écrivain se leva du canapé et se dirigea vers la petite cuisine ouverte. Misaki laissa ses bras retomber le long de son corps et étira sa nuque, inclinant sa tête sur le côté tout en dévoilant sa gorge fine et pâle. A la vue d'un prédateur plus qu'affamé, cette peau encore vierge de toute marque n'allait pas faire long feu. Et ce fut ce qui arriva.

\- Usagi-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

Le gémissement de son cadet excita son amant qui persévéra dans sa caresse sur la gorge de son amant. Il ajouta sa langue à ses lèvres, suivant la veine jugulaire avec appétit tout en mordillant de temps à autre la chair blanche. Ses bras s'étaient refermés sur le corps frêle de son amant qui au lieu de se débattre comme avant, se laissa totalement faire, s'abandonnant à l'étreinte du plus âgé. Akihiko en fut si heureux qu'il redoubla d'adresse dans ses attouchements. Lentement, ses doigts se glissèrent sous le t-shirt beige et entreprirent de caresser langoureusement le ventre du plus jeune qui gémit à nouveau offrant complètement son cou à son amant. Les jambes de Misaki menacèrent de le lâcher lorsqu'Akihiko lapa sa clavicule et tortura ses boutons de chair rose de ses longs doigts froids. Le plaisir le submergeait complètement et il sentait déjà une belle érection poindre dans son pantalon de toile verte. Il poussa un cri étranglé en sentant l'une des mains de son amant quitter ses tétons et plonger dans son pantalon et son boxer du même coup, saisissant brusquement son membre. Un autre cri plus fort suivit rapidement le premier. Akihiko avait débuté un lent mouvement de va-et-vient sur le membre de son cadet et s'employait lentement à le faire succomber au plaisir qu'il savait si bien lui apporter. L'homme délaissa la clavicule de son amant et s'attaqua à sa nuque, l'un de ses points les plus sensibles avec une seule idée en tête, le faire jouir. Ce qui ne tarda pas. Dans un cri plus aigu que les autres, Misaki se répandit dans la main de son amant et dans son boxer. Le jeune homme se laissa aller contre le torse du plus âgé, cherchant à reprendre son souffle après cet agréable moment intime. Avec un sourire plus que pervers, Akihiko prit son amant dans ses bras comme une princesse et l'amena dans sa chambre. Enfin il allait pouvoir profiter de son compagnon après 4 jours de travail intensif sur son dernier manuscrit. Le prédateur s'en délectait d'avance.

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

Coin reviews :

Tsubaki-Camelia : Merci de tes compliments ^^ J'espère que ce drabble 2 t'aura plu autant que le premier et oui, je suis une sadique et j'assume complètement xD

Fuyuko san : Merci de ton compliment ^^ oui, je sais c'est court pardon ! Et ce second drabble aussi est un peu court, je trouve ! _*goute de sueur derrière le crâne*_ Le lemon ? Oh mais je te rassure, je compte en faire... Quand j'aurai des idées qui s'y prêteront en tout cas ! Continuer comme ça ? Tu es et tu seras exhaussé à l'avenir car je compte bien le faire ! _*rire démoniaque*_ KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE !

* * *

Coin des persos :

Aikawa-san : _*en plein extase*_ ...

Akihiko : _*finit de lire*_ ...

Misaki : _*pivoine*_ ... O_O

Moi : _*hausse un sourcil*_ Alors verdict ?

Aikawa-san : _*bave aux lèvres et sourire béat*_ J'ADORE !

Akihiko : _*sourire pervers*_ Je suis encore très content de vous, Tsuki-san !

Misaki : _*se casse à toute vitesse*_ NAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOON ! AU SECOURS, JE SUIS ENTOURER DE PERVERS !

Akihiko, Aikawa-san et Moi : _*lui courent après*_ REVIENS ICI MISAKI !

Ran : _*s'adresse aux lecteurs et lectrices avec un grand sourire colgate*_ J'espère que ce petit délire vous a plus et vous invite à laissez des reviews si vous en voulez encore ! Merci de votre coopération, à bientôt !


	3. Chapter 3

Petit mot de l'auteure : Plus d'un mois que je n'ai pas écris sur eux... _*toute honteuse*_ J'ai trop honte ! Surtout au vu de ce qui m'a inspiré ce drabble... A savoir un chapitre HS du tome 10 de Vampire Knight : Interlude, anecdote amoureuse d'une certaine dame. * _se cache sous sa couette*_ Moi que a finit par détester cette série dont je n'ai achetée la suite que pour me foutre de la gueule des persos... J'AI TROP HONTE DE MOI-MEME ! _*petite voix*_ Bonne lecture à vous quand même les amis !

Genre(s) : Romance et Humour

Rating : T

Couple : Toujours Akihiko x Misaki

* * *

 **Chroniques du lapin et de sa proie**

* * *

Parapluie des amoureux

\- QU-QUOI ?!

\- Du calme, Misaki.

\- MAIS COMMENT VEUX-TU QUE JE ME CALME AVEC CE QUE TU VIENS DE ME SORTIR ALORS QUE JE PREPARE LE REPAS ?!

Akihiko soupira en faisant ses yeux de nounours battus. Et comme d'habitude quand il faisait cette tête, le brunet aux yeux verts céda à sa demande bien qu'elle avait eue plutôt l'air d'un ordre. La pluie tombait en dehors de l'appartement et cette idée farfelue tombait bien car le plus jeune avait eu le projet d'aller faire des courses. Il ne restait plus grand-chose dans le frigo. Une fois leurs manteaux mit, le couple quitta l'appartement et sortit sous les gouttes froides. Misaki ouvrit le parapluie et son amant en profita pour se glisser dessus, le lui piqua des mains et lui fit un sourire narquois. Misaki leva les yeux au ciel devant l'attitude puérile de son aîné et passa son bras autour du sien, se collant légèrement à lui mais pas trop. Bien que l'homosexualité soit mieux tolérée depuis peu, il ne fallait pas que cela soit trop affiché. Ce n'était pas encore le bon moment, les mentalités n'ayant pas toutes évoluées.

Mal à l'aise, Misaki baissa les yeux et se contenta de fixer ses pieds qui avançaient aux côtés de ceux de son amant. Akihiko, quant à lui, contemplait son amant. Les rougeurs sur ses joues le rendaient encore plus adorable qu'habituellement. Misaki était son petit ange à _lui_. Et rien qu'à _lui_. Sa possessivité, il en était conscient, pouvait aussi effrayer son cadet et il faisait donc tout pour se retenir. Même si c'était dur pour lui. Ce parapluie des amoureux était une idée qu'il avait eue en regardant une série romantique à la télévision lorsque son amant était à son travail à mi-temps chez Marukawa Shoten. Une brise froide souffla et Misaki frissonna avant de se coller un peu plus à son amant qui sourit avec tendresse. Son Misaki était vraiment l'être le plus mignon qui pouvait exister…

Lorsque les courses furent achevées, le couple fit comme à l'allée pour le retour. Mais cela fut légèrement différent. Une fois devant leur immeuble, l'écrivain s'arrêta surprenant le plus jeune qui haussa un sourcil. Sans tenir compte de l'étonnement du cadet, Akihiko se saisi du parapluie de son autre main et attira le visage de son amant de sa main libre vers lui et posa doucement et délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Les yeux verts de Misaki s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise mais au lieu de se débattre comme il l'aurait fait avant, il se laissa faire, les joues rouges et il ferma les yeux. Profitant de l'échange si doux que son partenaire avait entamé. Leurs lèvres bougèrent et Misaki laissa la langue expérimentée du plus vieux prendre possession de sa bouche, rejoignant sa jumelle pour de langoureuses caresses faisant battre le cœur du plus jeune. L'excitation commençait à gagner le plus jeune comme son aîné qui rompit le baiser lorsque le manque d'air se fit ressentir. Empressé de retrouver le corps nu de son amant contre le sien, Akihiko l'entraina dans leur appartement. Une fois à l'intérieur de celui-ci, Misaki laissa les courses sur la table et n'eut même pas le temps de les sortir du sac en plastique que son amant aux yeux mauves le prit dans ses bras comme un sac à patates. Misaki se débattit pour la forme, sans grande conviction vu le rouge qui colorait ses joues et son cœur battant la chamade. Le jeune futur éditeur se laissa emporter par son amant dans leur chambre. La soirée promettait d'être agitée. Délicieusement agitée.

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

Coin reviews :

Miyabie-chan : Merci pour tes compliments ^^ et j'espère que ce troisième drabble sur JR t'aura plus comme les deux premiers ^^ pour la suite de "Sauvage", ne t'en fais pas, je suis dessus !

miminina : Tu adores mon côté sadique ? _*morte de rire*_ Tu n'es pas la seule, je te rassure ! xD Pour un lemon, t'en fais pas j'en ferai sans doute un dès que j'aurai les idées pour mais en attendant je suis contente que mes drabbles te plaisent ! J'espère que ce troisième drabble aura été à ton goût.

* * *

Coin des persos :

Akihiko : _*finit de lire et frotte le crâne de l'auteure*_ Bravo, Tsuki-san !

Misaki : _*tout rouge*_... M-MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE... ?!

Aikawa-san : _*en pleine extase*_ TSUKI-SAN ! KYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Moi : _*ravie de son délire*_ Je suis vraiment trop forte !

Aikawa-san : _*yeux brillant d'admiration*_ Vous êtes mon nouveau Dieu, Tsuki-sama !

Misaki : _*mode désespéré*_ Je suis entouré de pervers ! T_T

Moi : _*lui met un coup de coude*_ Avoue que tu nous aime !

Misaki : PAS DU TOUT !

Akihiko, moi et Aikawa-san : _*tous ensemble*_ Mais oui, on te croit !

Misaki : _*boude*_ Ils sont tous contre moi ! Pauvre innocent jeune homme !

Moi et Akihiko : _*toujours en cœur*_ Diva !

Shinobu : _*scandalisé*_ Mais et nous alors ?!

Miyagi : _*goutte derrière la tête*_ Tu tiens vraiment à ce qu'elle écrit sur nous, cette folle ? _*s'approche de son amant et lui chuchote à l'oreille*_ Pourtant, on se débrouille très bien tous seuls, tu ne crois pas ?

Shinobu : _*tout rouge*_ M-Miyagi !

Moi et Aikawa-san : _*mode yaoiste en folie*_ KYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA !

Misaki : OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! _*se barre en courant*_

Isaka-san : _*aux lecteurs et lectrices avec un sourire charmeur*_ Vu que c'est le bordel ici, je me dévoue pour le mot de la fin ! Je vous invite fortement à laisser des reviews si vous voulez d'autres drabbles de la part de cette barge, merci de votre coopération.


	4. Chapter 4

Petit mot de l'auteure : Pour ce quatrième drabble, c'est une image aux allures de photo qui m'a inspirée ^^ et j'espère que cela vous plaira tout autant que les trois premiers drabbles ! Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes, mes yaoistes adorés !

* * *

 **Chroniques du lapin et de sa proie**

* * *

La photo

Akihiko était debout depuis quelques minutes. Ou plutôt au moins deux bonnes heures. Et il se plaisait à regarder son petit amant encore au royaume des songes. L'étudiant nouvellement diplômé dormait encore paisiblement. La veille, ils avaient fêtés son diplôme et la fin de ses années d'étude. Et inévitablement, ils avaient finis dans le lit du plus vieux. Ce dernier assit sur le bord du lit, contemplait tendrement son amant, les yeux brillants d'une rare tendresse qu'il n'avait eu auparavant que pour le frère aîné de celui qui dormait tranquillement dans ses draps. Mais en voyant son Misaki dormir ainsi tout en sachant qu'il se tenait non loin de lui, réchauffait son cœur et enflammait son âme.

L'homme sourit en caressant délicatement la joue de son jeune amant. Soudain, un objet posé sur la table de nuit attira son attention et un éclat malicieux vient remplacer la lueur enamourée au sein des prunelles mauves de l'écrivain. Il s'empara de l'appareil photo qui avait servit à faire plusieurs clichés de la veille, le leva au-dessus de sa tête et fit en sorte que l'objectif les englobe, lui et Misaki qui dormait toujours d'un sommeil profond. Un clic se fit entendre et l'écrivain ricana silencieusement. Maintenant l'ex-étudiant ne pourrait plus nier qu'il était bien plus mignon que tous ses ours en peluche. Et ça, l'homme n'allait surement pas se priver de le faire remarquer au plus jeune lorsque celui-ci se réveillerait. Mais en attendant, Usami-sensei embrassa tendrement le plus jeune et se leva du lit pour quitter la chambre ensuite, bien décidé à préparer un bon petit déjeuné à son jeune amour.

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

Coin reviews :

Horsiseblue82 : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ça fait chaud au cœur ! Mon couple favoris du manga ? Facile ! Misaki x Akihiko ! Ne t'en fais pas, je vais continuer ^^ et j'espère que ce quatrième petit drabble t'auras autant plus que les trois premiers ! Hâte de lire ta review !

* * *

Coin des persos :

Moi : _*perplexe devant son travail*_ J'avoue que je n'avais plus tellement d'idée pour finir ce drabble...

Aikawa-san : _*hurlement de fangirl*_ KYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! TSUKI-SAMAAAAAAAAAAA !

Misaki : _*boude*_ Pourquoi c'est toujours pour ma pomme ?!

Akihiko : _*le prend dans ses bras et l'embrasse sur la tempe*_ Parce que tu es une incroyable source d'inspiration, mon Misaki...

Moi : Complètement d'accord, Aki-chan !

Aikawa-san : _*en extase, la bave aux lèvres*_ Tsuki-sama...

Akihiko : _*hausse un sourcil intéressé sur l'auteure*_ Et que nous réserves-tu pour le prochain drabble ?

Moi : _*ricane comme une folle avec un regard qui en dit long sur son cinquième délire_ * Tu verras bien et je suis sûre que cela va te plaire !

Misaki : ... _*à contrecœur*_ Bon si vous voulez d'autres écris, je vous encourage à laisser des reviews, merci de votre coopération.


	5. Chapter 5

Petit mot de l'auteure : Je dédie ce drabble à ma belle **Katsumi19** ! J'espère que tu aimeras mon délire que tu m'as beaucoup inspirée avec tes quatre mots à la con ! Bien que posté avec plusieurs jours de retard, ce drabble fut écrit le 22 octobre 2015 en l'honneur du festival mentionné dans le texte.

Couple : Encore et toujours Misaki x Akihiko

Genre(s) : Humour et Romance

Rating : T

Mots à placer : "Festival", "Chocolat", "Cosplay" et "Onsen"

* * *

 **Chroniques du lapin et de sa proie**

* * *

Festival mouvementé

Comment en était-il arrivé là… ? A ça ! Misaki se le demandait inlassablement depuis des heures. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans le petit village de Kurama niché dans les montagnes au nord de Kyoto. Enfin… « petit village » était sans doute un peu erroné voire carrément ! Pourtant, tout avait bien commencé. Usagi-san avait rendu son dernier manuscrit normal bien avant sa dead-line et Aikawa-san en avait été positivement ravie et leur avait souhaitée un bon voyage. Evidemment, son amant n'avait pas manqué de l'informer de sa décision de l'emmener en escapade. Une escapade en amoureux dixit le grand Usami Akihiko ! Le jeune homme en frissonnait de terreur en se rappelant la scène. Il était vrai que son amant pouvait vraiment le faire flipper quand il le voulait. (Seulement parfois ?) Bref, ce voyage était l'une des nombreuses décisions prises sur un coup de tête par le plus âgé. Misaki n'ayant jamais réellement assisté à un **festival** , son compagnon s'était donné pour mission de changer cela. Coup de bol, le Kurama-no-hi Matsuri approchait et à peine trois heures après que cette décision eu été prise, les voilà partis !

Bien que le trajet fut long de plusieurs heures, les deux hommes ne remarquèrent pourtant même pas les heures s'écouler. Arrivés dans le village, Akihiko les conduisit dans une petite auberge traditionnelle toute à fait charmante et discrète. Les deux hommes sortirent leurs bagages du coffre de la voiture de sport de l'aîné et entrèrent dans leur lieu de résidence pour le week end. Ils furent accueillis rapidement et conduis dans leur suite. Cette suite était décorée avec goût et simplicité, Akihiko savait très bien que c'était ce que son amant préférait lorsqu'ils voyageaient tous les deux. Quelque chose de simple mais aussi de chaleureux. Le futon double que l'homme avait demandé fit pourtant rougir le plus jeune lorsque ce dernier s'en rendit compte mais il ne le taquina pas. Ce n'était pas encore le moment surtout s'il voulait pouvoir profiter du corps affolant de son compagnon dans la soirée, chose qu'il comptait bien faire, évidemment.

Leur installation se fit dans une ambiance bonne enfant sous les taquineries de l'amant de Misaki, ce dernier lui criant dessus, le rouge aux joues. Ce rougissement augmenta tout comme ses protestations lorsqu'il vit la tenue que son amant lui avait faite faire spécialement pour cette occasion, Akihiko avait vu en ce voyage, une excellente occasion de réaliser l'un de ses nombreux fantasmes dans lesquels, son adorable Misaki tenait l'un des rôles principaux. De plus, il avait bien vu à la télévision que le **cosplay** était une pratique populaire et très répandue. Un splendide yukata d'un magnifique vert émeraude dont les motifs représentaient des branches de cerisier en fleurs. Le rose pâle des fleurs se mariaient parfaitement avec le vert du tissu de coton épais. Rouge comme une pivoine, le jeune homme fini par céder et revêtit le vêtement pour faire plaisir à son lapin d'amant qui eut un sourire carnassier en voyant le plus jeune se rendre dans la salle de bain, le costume dans les mains.

\- On profitera de l' **Onsen** privé en rentrant, Misaki !

Misaki cria un petit « oui » depuis la salle d'eau. Leur suite possédait un **Onsen** privé que l'homme comptait bien utiliser pour se détendre pleinement en compagnie de son jeune amoureux. Lorsque le brun sortit de la salle de bain, toujours aussi écarlate, Akihiko ne put s'empêcher de bondir sur lui et s'empara de ses lèvres en un baiser brûlant d'amour et de passion difficilement contenue. L'échange dura plusieurs minutes avant que les amoureux ne se séparent et ne se rendent au festival qui venait de commencer. De nombreuses enflammées étaient postées le long des rues animées par les stands et les rires joyeux des enfants. Accroché au bras de son amant, Misaki observait tout ce qui les entourait. De douces odeurs flottaient dans l'air fris du soir qui venait de tomber et le couple reconnut notamment celle caractéristique du **chocolat** qu'ils appréciaient tous les deux.

 _\- Miam du chocolat… Chaud et rendu liquide sur le corps de Misaki…_

Le plus âgé secoua la tête. Heureusement son compagnon ne s'était aperçu de rien. Mais ce nouveau fantasme… Ne semblait pas si idiot que ça… Mettant cela de côté dans son esprit, l'homme se consacra entièrement à faire plaisir à son compagnon qui retombait en enfance devant l'agitation et la joie transmise par l'atmosphère. Les heures passaient et la soirée se déroula parfaitement bien. Mais voilà où la situation en était à présent… Misaki était allongé sur le futon double de la chambre, les bras emprisonnés au-dessus de sa tête par Akihiko lui-même. Le regard brûlant de son amant plus âgé ne laissait présager rien de bon pour le cadet. La respiration saccadée et les joues rougies par la gêne sous le regard intense de l'écrivain. Pourtant, le jeune homme ne pouvait résister et détourna les yeux alors que l'argenté posait ses lèvres sur la jointure du cou et de l'épaule de son jeune compagnon qui gémit de plaisir sous cette caresse alors que le yukata avait glissé, dévoilant sur son épaule blanche et douce. Un véritable appel aux caresses. Le désir eut rapidement raison de leurs sens et la nuit fut sans conteste très chaude.

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

Coin reviews :

Horsiseblue82 : Je suis très heureuse de savoir que mon drabble précédent t'a plu ^^ moi aussi, je l'ai trouvé un peu court. Le coin perso est une idée pourrie que j'ai eue il y a un bon moment xD Mais j'avoue que ça rencontre pas mal de succès et ça fait plaisir ! Pour mon couple favoris de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi... En fait j'en ai deux : Masamune x Ritsu (normal quoi) et Chiaki x Hatori. Si tu veux lire des drabbles sur ce manga, j'ai écris un recueil qui s'appel : Les Manuscrits des Editeurs de Shojos. J'espère que ce drabble cinq t'auras autant plu que les autres !

Angelyoru : Toi aussi tu y pensais ? XD C'est clair qu'on a envie de le câliner sans arrêt le petit Misaki ! Je suis super heureuse de voir que mon drabble quatre t'as autant plu que les trois premiers tout comme j'espère que ce cinquième drabble te plaira ^^ Cela fait toujours plaisir de lire tes reviews ! Pour ce qui est de ta crise de fangirlisme, ne t'en fais pas mais je suis la même !

* * *

Coin des persos :

Moi : _*très fière de son délire*_ J'AI REUSSI !

Misaki : _*partit se planquer*_ ...

Akihiko : _*finit de lire*_ Je te vénère, c'est définitif.

Aikawa-san : _*meurt d'hémorragie nasale*_ KYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Isaka-san : Je sens qu'une certaine personne va s'amuser pour son prochain roman...

Akihiko : _*ignore l'autre royalement et s'adresse aux lecteurs et lectrices*_ Si vous voulez d'autres drabbles, je vous invite à laisser des reviews, _*sourire charmeur*_ merci de votre coopération !


	6. Chapter 6

Petit mot de l'auteure : _*légèrement bourrée au cherry coc*_ Me revoilà ! Cela faisait looooooooooooooooooooongtemps xD voici donc le sixième drabble de ce recueil et je vous avoue que celui-ci m'est venu sans que j'y réfléchisse vraiment xD juste à cause d'une question que Misaki se pose dans le second épisode de la série... Pourquoi Usagi porte-t-il une cravate dans sa propre maison ? A votre avis ? Ma réponse est celle qui suit donc je n'en dirai pas plus ici ! Bonne lecture mes yaoistes adorés !

Couple : Ai-je vraiment besoin de préciser ? xD

Genre(s) : Romance et humour.

Rating : T

Musique d'écriture : On my own – Ashes Remain

* * *

 **Chroniques du lapin et de sa proie**

* * *

Une histoire de cravate

\- Pourquoi porte-t-il une cravate dans sa propre maison ?

Cette question, Misaki se l'était posées depuis son arrivée dans l'appartement de l'homme qui était à présent son amant. Et il se la posait encore tandis qu'il regardait son dit amant se prélasser un peu sur le canapé. L'homme aux beaux yeux mauves venait encore de faire une nuit blanche, la veille devant son ordinateur. Mais pour un roman tout ce qu'il y avait de plus ordinaire, et non l'un de ses Boy's Love qui le mettait mal à l'aise.

Le futur éditeur leva les yeux de la préparation du diner et un tendre sourire faillit naitre sur ses lèvres. Akihiko, semblant éblouit par la lumière du soleil couchant qui traversait les fenêtres, avait placé l'un de ses bras comme une protection sur ses yeux fragilisés par le manque de sommeil. Il n'avait fini de travailler que depuis trois heures tout au plus et il était épuisé. Une bouffée d'indulgence envahit le brun avant qu'un détail ne lui saute aux yeux. Son amant portait encore une cravate. Pas jaune mais noire cette fois, et défaite d'après ce que Misaki pouvait voir. A tous les coups, il avait dû la défaire durant les heures où il écrivait pour se mettre plus à l'aise.

On en revenait donc à cette fameuse question. Pourquoi portait-il une cravate même lorsqu'il était à la maison ? Et à quoi cela servait-t-il franchement ? Misaki soupira. Cela ne lui servirait à rien de continuer à se creuser les méninges pour trouver une réponse, alors le jeune homme se concentra de nouveau sur le diner. Qui fut prêt dès que l'horloge indiqua 19h.

\- C'est prêt, viens manger Usagi-san.

Un soupir se fit entendre de la part du surnommé ainsi. Il se frotta les yeux d'un geste de la main avant de se lever pour rejoindre son adorable amant à table. Le repas se passa dans un silence agréable malgré le fait que _la question_ soit toujours présente dans l'esprit de Misaki. Le jeune homme avait les yeux dans le vague tout en mangeant à un rythme plus lent que d'habitude. Ce qu'Akihiko ne manqua nullement de remarquer. En effet, l'écrivain avait appris par cœur les moindres mimiques et autres détails concernant son amant. Son adorable petit ange aux yeux verts. Et non, il n'en avait absolument pas honte ! Aussi, l'homme aux yeux mauves interpella finalement son compagnon.

\- Misaki, quelque chose ne va pas ?

Le futur éditeur sursauta légèrement en entendant la voix grave de son amant plus âgé, sortant par la même occasion de ses pensées. Devant le regard perçant de cet homme qu'il aimait tant, Misaki sentit ses joues chauffer.

\- Euh… Rien tout va bien… Il serra ses baguettes avant de détourner les yeux. En fait, je me demandais pourquoi est-ce que tu portes une cravate même ici, chez toi ?

Incrédule devant les propos de son jeune amant, Akihiko pouffa légèrement avant de sourire. Un sourire charmeur, bien sûr. Qui fit davantage rougir Misaki. Le jeune homme se figea, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine en voyant son aîné se lever pour venir face à lui. Ce dernier prit son menton entre ses doigts avant de lui ravir ses lèvres en un baiser plutôt chaste alors que le jeune homme rougissait encore plus fortement.

\- Cela t'intrigue tant que cela ? demanda l'héritier Usami, délaissant les lèvres sucrées du plus jeune dont les pommettes s'étaient teintées d'un beau rouge extrêmement vif et plaisant à regarder.

Sans qu'il ne puisse se raisonner, Misaki hocha la tête, faisant s'agrandir le sourire d'Akihiko. Après une légère caresse sur la mâchoire de Misaki, l'homme alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, faisant signe au plus jeune de venir l'y rejoindre. Comme hypnotisé, Misaki obéit et s'installa auprès de son amant. Ce dernier ne laissa pas e temps à son cadet de prendre la parole et ravit ses lèvres en un nouveau baiser. Plus indécent que le précédent. Misaki ferma les yeux et gémit, le cœur battant plus rapidement tout en frissonnant de plaisir. Poussant l'échange plus loin, Akihiko envahit la bouche de son compagnon, faisant gémir une nouvelle fois celui-ci. Ce son plus qu'aphrodisiaque pour l'écrivain acheva de l'exciter. Il rompit rapidement le baiser et se saisit de son cadet pour l'emporter dans sa chambre. Encore anesthésié par l'échange précédent, le jeune homme n'opposa aucune résistance. Mais cela ne dura pas. En effet, le futur éditeur reprit ses esprits dès qu'il atterrit sur le matelas de son compagnon.

Il se débattit pour la forme, aussi rouge qu'une pivoine alors que son amant s'approchait de lui, tel un prédateur se préparant à se saisir de sa proie. Akihiko força son cadet à s'étendre sur les draps non défait de la veille en se plaçant au-dessus de son brun, le dominant de toute sa stature. Il prit un ton bas et rauque pour s'adresser à son cadet dont le cœur menaçait de s'arrêter à tous moment face au regard de braise, luisant de désir péniblement contenu que l'homme dardait sur sa frêle silhouette. Akihiko vient mordiller le cartilage d'une oreille de Misaki, recevant un doux gémissement de ce dernier avant de lui susurrer au creux de l'oreille.

\- Es-tu vraiment sûr de vouloir savoir ?

Il défit pour de bon le morceau de tissu de soie noire qui entourait le col de sa chemise grise avant de le montrer à son compagnon. Les prunelles vertes de Misaki ayant captées le moindre de ses gestes. Le jeune homme déglutit péniblement, frissonnant par avance.

\- N'oublie pas que c'est toi qui l'a voulu… Mon Misaki…

Le brunet soupira sous la caresse du tissu sur sa peau nue. Quand avait-il perdu ses vêtements ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Et jamais plus, il ne verrait les cravates de la même façon.

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

Coin reviews :

Mimininia : Merci de ton compliment heureuse de voir que mon côté sadique t'amuse ! Voici enfin un autre drabble ! J'espère qu'il t'aura plus !

Horsiseblue82 : Ah ! L'un de mes fidèles lectrices ! Plus chaud ? Alors même s'il n'y a pas eu de lemon ici, j'espère que tu auras eu assez chaud xD Je suis très heureuse de voir que mes délires te plaisent toujours autant et pour mon coin des persos, cela ne me gêne pas du tout que tu fasse la même chose bien au contraire ! Vas-y et lâche-toi ! J'espère que ce nouveau drabble t'a plu !

Angelyoru : _*ricane*_ Heureuse de voir que j'ai fais ressortir ce côté de ta personnalité très chère xD et aussi de voir que mon précédent drabble a été à ton goût d'après ce que j'ai pu lire dans ta review ! Pour Misaki en yukata, je l'avais tellement imaginé que j'ai fini par le caser donc voilà, j'en suis très fière ! J'espère que ce nouveau drabble t'aura autant plu que les autres !

* * *

Coin des persos :

Aikawa-san : _*morte de bonheur*_ ...

Moi : _*de même*_ ...

Akihiko : _*hausse un sourcil avec un sourire amusé*_ On les ranime ?

Misaki : _*fronce les sourcils*_ CERTAINEMENT PAS !

Akihiko : _*sourire charmeur*_ jaloux, Misaki ?

Misaki : _*tout rouge*_ Absolument pas !

Akihiko : _*attrape son amant et l'emmène dans leur chambre*_ Mais oui, je vais te croire... _*aux lecteurs et lectrices*_ En espérant que ce drabble vous a plu !

Misaki : _*se débat_ * LACHE-MOI USAGI-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !


	7. Chapter 7

Petit mot de l'auteure : _*mange ses tagadas en même temps*_ Coucou, les gens ! C'est encore moi xD Je reviens avec un septième délire qui était un défi proposé par une yaoiste de ma connaissance, je lui dédie d'ailleurs ce drabble et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Genre(s) : Romance et humour

Rating : T

Musique d'écriture : Albator 78 générique

Mots à placer : Neige, framboise, carillon, Albator et rubans

* * *

 **Chroniques du lapin et de sa proie**

* * *

Les intentions d'un lapin

Le réveil de Misaki sonna, sortant à peu près d délicatement son propriétaire des brumes du sommeil. Il fallait préciser qu'il l'avait régler sur le son du **carillon** afin de pouvoir l'entendre. Cela lui arrivait souvent ces derniers temps de se réveiller en retard.

 _\- Tout ça à cause de ce baka d'Usagi-san…_ Ronchonna-t-il intérieurement en s'asseyant dans SON lit.

Et oui, la veille le jeune éditeur avait réussi à s'échapper des griffes (oh comme il y va ! xD) de son amant aux cheveux argents pour passer la nuit dans sa propre chambre, chose qui arrivait de plus en plus rarement depuis qu'il avait accepté ses sentiments pour le plus âgé. Pas qu'il s'en plaignait mais parfois… Il en avait besoin. S'étirant comme un chat, le jeune homme tendit l'oreille. La maison semblait calme.

 _\- Comme d'habitude à cette heure-ci_.

Misaki quitta la chaleur des ouvertures d'hiver, s'habilla rapidement avant d'aller faire un brin de toilette dans la salle d'eau au premier étage de l'appartement puis descendit pour préparer le petit-déjeuner. L'horloge indiquait 7h20. Les volets s'étaient ouverts de manière automatique à 7h laissant voir un extérieur tout blanc. Misaki eut un sourire enfantin. Il adorait la **neige** depuis qu'il était tout petit. A tous les coups, il pourrait sans doute entrainer son amant dehors pour faire un gros bonhomme de neige dans la soirée, une fois rentré de son travail. Sans se départir de son expression joyeuse, il se mit aux fourneaux.

Une douce odeur de thé à la **framboise** envahit bientôt la pièce et fit sortir la bête de son antre, les yeux à moitié fermés, des cernes les soulignant. L'homme avait durement travaillé ces derniers jours sur un roman, qui pour une fois l'avait passionné. Une histoire de pirate de l'espace à l'image du fameux **Albator** , dont il s'imaginait parfaitement porté le costume pour venir sauver son compagnon d'un méchant rival en la personne du mangaka favoris du jeune homme aux yeux verts qui lui tournait présentement le dos.

Bonjour Usagi-san, assieds-toi c'est prêt.

Le doux sourire de son amant fit se courber les lèvres du plus âgé qui obéit sans discuter en lançant à son tour un petit bonjour tout en prenant place à table. Misaki défit son tablier et vient le rejoindre en posant deux tasses de thé fumantes devant Akihiko et lui-même. Le premier repas de la journée se passa dans un calme confortable, sans que l'écrivain ne quitte son jeune compagnon des yeux. Misaki en se rendait pas compte d'à quel point, il était beau. Il attirait de nombreuses convoitises. Dangereuses selon lui. Pour ne pas citer Ijun-sensei et son propre frère, Haruhiko. Chassant ses pensées pour éviter de grogner comme un ours mal léché (ça dépend à quel endroit… XD Ok, je sors…), l'homme vit son amant se lever pour commencer à débarrasser. Il lui vient en aide malgré les protestations de ce dernier qui lorsqu'il vit l'heure que l'horloge indiquait, se précipita dans l'entrée pour se chausser et se vêtir de son manteau. Dans a sa précipitation, il sursauta en sentant un tissu doux et chaud s'entourer autour de sa gorge fine. Akihiko se doutait bien que son amant allait oublier son écharpe. Et pour ce qu'il prévoyait dans la soirée il valait mieux que son petit et adorable Misaki ne prenne pas froid. Pourtant, Misaki parvient à surprendre son amant, une nouvelle fois, bien qu'en retard, le jeune homme se tourna vers le plus âgé et l'embrassa rapidement comme remerciement pour prendre soin de lui, comme cela avant de quitter l'appartement à toutes jambes, les joues en feu. Akihiko toucha ses lèvres de ses doigts en regardant la porte se refermer. Un sourire légèrement douteux prit ensuite place sur ses lèvres. Il allait devoir aller faire quelques acquisitions pour la soirée à venir, et quelques **rubans** ne seraient sans doute pas de trop pour ce qu'il avait en tête.

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

Coin reviews :

Angelyoru : Ma perverse préférée ! (je suis la même de toute manière xD) Je suis de ton avis sur toute la ligne ! Comment Misaki pourrait-il résister à Akihiko ? Impossible ! xD et moi non plus je ne regarde plus les cravates de la même façon, je te rassure ! MDR ! Voici un septième drabble qui sera, je l'espère, à ton goût !

Horsiseblue82 : _*ricane*_ Je te rassure, j'ai des fois l'impression d'être skizo en écrivant mes coins persos tellement je pars loin ! Mais je suis très cintente de voir que ça te plait et que tu as repris mon idée ! Enfin quelqu'un qui est de mon avis sur les cravates ! xD et j'espère que ce nouveau drabble t'auras autant plus que les autres !

mimininia : Merci beaucoup, voici un autre drabble et j'espère qu'il t'aura plus ! Oui, je suis une sadique et je persiste xD Bonne lecture à toi !

Mia-zure : Heureuse de voir que cela t'as plus et je t'exhausse ! Voici un autre drabble ! Bonne lecture à toi et j'espère que tu me suivras encore un bon moment !

* * *

Coin des persos :

Aikawa-san : _*baigne dans son sang, un sourire béat aux lèvres*_ Yaoi ~

Misaki : _*écarlate et part se cacher sous la couette*_... Auteure... Perverse...

Moi : _*complètement morte de rire_ * JE SUIS TROP FORTE ! BOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !

Akihiko : _*en mode présentateur*_ Et le prix de la meilleure yaoiste est attribué à ... _*roulements de tambours*_ Tsukiyomi-Hime !

Moi : _*s'incline*_ Merci, merci ! _*aux lecteurs et lectrices*_ En espérant que ce petit délire vous a plus ! Merci de laisser vos avis et à bientôt !


	8. Chapter 8

Petit mot de l'auteure : _*épuisée mais fière*_ Deux drabbles en une journée ! Je suis super fière mais j'en peux plus ! xD Alors je ne dirai que ceci : je dédie ce nouveau défi à une autre connaissance yaoiste et j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Il s'agit de la suite du drabble précédent : **Les intentions du lapin**. Bonn lecture à tous et à toutes !

Genre(s) : Romance, humour, lemon !

Rating : M (car lemon xD)

Musique d'écriture : Sentimentale d'Hercule

Mots à placer : Salade, chantilly, menottes, craquement et fouet.

* * *

 **Chroniques du lapin et de sa proie**

* * *

Le désir du lapin

Après une longue journée de travail, Misaki rentrait à l'appartement tout en espérant ne rien avoir à faire une fois arrivé. Ce qui –à sa plus grande surprise- lui fut accordé. En effet, tout était prêt, sur la table. Une **salade** composée, du riz et différents poissons accompagnés de soupe au miso. Complètement sous le choc, le jeune éditeur ne remarqua pas la présence de son amant dans son dos qui était tout sourire.

\- Ça te plait ?

Misaki sursauta en sentant le souffle chaud de l'autre sur le haut de sa nuque alors que la voix de son amant semblait dramatiquement près de son oreille.

\- BAKA USAGI ! Il reprit son souffle, main sur le cœur. T'es malade de me faire peur comme ça !

Toujours souriant, une lueur espiègle dans ses belles prunelles mauves, Akihiko enlaça son jeune amant et lui vola un tendre baiser dans l'optique de le détendre, ce qui marcha à merveille. Il aida Misaki à retirer son manteau et ils passèrent à table. Tout était délicieux et le brunet était aux anges face aux attentions de son romancier. Le dessert arriva ensuite et Misaki adressa un magnifique sourire à son compagnon. Aucune fraise ni cerise à l'horizon, cette fois. Seulement une tartelette aux myrtilles accompagnée de crème **chantilly**. En remerciement pour cela, le surnommé Usagi-san eut droit à un tendre baiser papillon de la part de son compagnon avant que ce dernier ne se mette à dévorer sa part, ce que le plus âgé fit également sans le quitter des yeux. La nuit était complètement tombée lorsqu'ils terminèrent leur repas. Bien évidemment, l'écrivain attaqua sans plus attendre. Il s'était tenu éloigné physiquement parlant de son compagnon le temps de boucler son roman et il avait énormément envie de lui.

Tendrement, il embrassa le plus jeune qui bizarrement ne se fit pas prier pour répondre fougueusement. Même si Misaki ne le dirait surement pas à voix haute, son Usagi lui avait particulièrement manqué. Et les étreintes de ce dernier… Tout autant que l'homme lui-même. Leur baiser s'enflamma rapidement, comme leurs corps et l'écrivain s'empara littéralement parlant de son amant pour l'emmener dans sa chambre qui finalement était devenue leur chambre. Sans plus de cérémonie, l'homme aux cheveux argent allongea son compagnon sur les draps encore non défaits et reprit leur échange amoureux en les débarrassant sur le champ de leurs vêtements qui n'allaient plus être d'aucune utilité dans les heures qui allaient suivre. Perdu dans les sensations que son amant lui faisait vibre, Misaki ne se rendit pas vraiment compte de ce que celui-ci faisait. Mais lorsqu'il sentit ses poignets entrer en contact avec quelque chose de froid, le jeune homme cassa le baiser, reprenant son souffle et regarda ce qui empêchait ses mains de bouger. Misaki se figea. Des **menottes** ?!

\- USAGI-SAN ! PERVERS !

Le surnommé ainsi eut un drôle de sourire qui ne laissait aucun doute à sa façon de penser face à ce qu'il venait de faire. Depuis le temps qu'il en rêvait ! Il n'allait certainement pas se priver.

\- Avoues que cela t'excites, Misaki… Ton air de vierge effarouchée ne marche pas avec moi… Lui susurra-t-il au creux de l'oreille avant d'en mordiller le lobe.

L'attouchement fit gémir le plus jeune qui se cambra violemment pour coller son corps à celui plus fort de son compagnon qui ne lui refusa pas de lui offrir ce contact. Rapidement, Akihiko entama les hostilités en redécouvrant une nouvelle fois les moindres recoins du corps de son amant faisant bruyamment gémir et crier ce dernier sans discontinuer. L'homme mordilla puis lapa les tétons durcis par le plaisir du plus jeune avant de déposer çà et là sur ses cotes puis son ventre de multiples baisers-morsures qui laisseraient place à de beaux suçons le lendemain. Les **craquements** du lit, le couple ne les entendaient pas, bien trop occupé à s'adonner aux plaisirs de la chair.

Akihiko prépara ensuite lentement son amour à le recevoir en lui à l'aide de ses doigts puis de sa langue qui fit presque jouir le plus jeune tant elle caressait habilement son intimité. Puis il le pénétra. La douleur fit grimacer Misaki mais durant seulement quelques secondes, les caresses de son amant l'aidèrent à se détendre rapidement. Leur étreinte reprit de plus belle, Akihiko fit tout ce qu'il put pour envoyer son cadet au paradis alors que lui-même le touchait également du bout des doigts. La jouissance qui les emporta fut d'autant plus forte, comme un coup de **fouet** porter avec toute la force qu'un être humain était en mesure de posséder et les deux hommes retombèrent sur le matelas, comblées et toujours enlacés. Misaki gémit lorsqu'Akihiko se retira de lui avant de le délivrer des menottes. Le plus jeune soupira de bien-être alors que son écrivain lui massait délicatement ses poignets douloureux.

\- Tu auras sans doute des marques… Constatât l'homme aux yeux mauves, la voix encore rauque.

\- Ce sera de ta faute, Usagi-san… Grogna Misaki qui se laissait peu à peu emporter par le sommeil.

Akihiko sourit tendrement devant la protestation de son compagnon. Ce dernier disait cela mais l'aîné savait parfaitement ce qu'il en était réellement. Sans plus de mots, les deux hommes se blottirent sous les couvertures. Au vu des nombreuses marques sur son corps, un certain jeune éditeur allait piquer une crise le lendemain.

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

Coin reviews :

Horsiseblue82 : _*ricane*_ Oh que non, pas pour le bonhomme de neige, je te rassure xD Tu as carrément donnée un nom à ton autre personnalité, chapeau ! xD Moi, elles sont nombreuses alors j'ai pas pu toutes les nommer ! MDR ! Voici donc un autre délire qui te plaira, je pense ! Kissu :3

Angelyoru : Merci bien ma belle ! xD Cherche même pas à piquer Misaki à Aki-chan tu pourrais te faire tuer ! LOOOOOOOOOL ! Si Aki changeait, ce ne serait pas drôle, c'est sûr, alors je te laisse apprécier ce nouveau drabble ! J'ose espérer que cela t'amusera un bon coup ! Merci pour tes compliments ^^ A bientôt !

* * *

Coin des persos :

Akihiko : _*sourire libidineux*_ Je valide !

Misaki : _*hyper gêné*_ TSUKIYOMI !

Moi : _*ricane*_ MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! _*baille*_ Crevée...

Misaki : _*tout rouge*_ Vas te coucher, idiote, si tu es aussi crevée que ça !

Moi : _*grogne mais obtempère*_ Ouais, ouais... Rabat-joie.

Akihiko : _*chope Misaki qui se débat et s'adresse aux lecteurs et lectrices*_ En espérant que cela vous a plu et laissez des reviews pour encourager l'auteure yaoiste complètement cinglé !


	9. Chapter 9

Petit mot de l'auteure : Coucou tout le monde, cela faisait un petit moment que je n'avais pas écris sur eux, et voilà que cela me reprend xD _*vérifie la date du dernier poste sur ce recueil*_ Ah depuis le 11/03 tout de même ! Bref, _*contente de son boulot*_ en une demi-heure voici le nouveau drabble de cette série et j'ose espérer qu'il sera à votre goût mes yaoistes adorées(és) alors bonne lecture à vous !

Genre(s) : Romance, humour

Rating : K (je pense mais corrigez moi si jamais je me trompe !)

Musique d'écriture : Souad Massi-Berceuse d'Azur et Asmar

* * *

 **Chroniques du lapin et de sa proie**

* * *

Sweet Letter (Mot doux)

Misaki était complètement rouge. La raison ? Alors qu'il venait à peine d'émerger des brumes du sommeil, le jeune homme chercha instinctivement le corps massif et chaleureux de son compagnon. Mais la place auprès de lui était froide et aucun bruit ne troublait le silence qui régnait dans l'appartement. L'ex-étudiant se redressa et se frotta les yeux avant de s'étirer en baillant un bon coup. Puis il se dégagea de l'épaisse couverture et ses yeux verts tombèrent sur une feuille de papier posée sur la table de nuit près de lui. Intrigué, il s'en saisit et commença à lire ce qui y était inscrit. Et son visage se teinta rapidement d'un joli rouge tout à fait charmant.

« Misaki,

J'ai reçu un mail d'Aikawa avant que tu ne te réveil. Tu sais que tu es à croquer lorsque tu es dans les bras de Morphée, mon amour ? J'ai donc préféré te laisser te reposer et je suis parti à Marukawa. Je serai de retour dans une heure ou deux.

Tu me manques déjà, mon Misaki.

Je t'aime.

Akihiko.»

Misaki sentait son cœur s'emballer alors qu'il reposait la feuille sur la table de nuit, le regard rêveur. Il était aimé et il aimait tellement son amant en retour ! Ce dernier lui offrait une preuve de ses sentiments dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, donc très souvent, et cela touchait le jeune éditeur bien plus qu'il n'osait le montrer. Ce petit mot était une attention particulièrement adorable mais qu'il comptait bien garder pour lui. Hors de question qu'Isaka-san ou Aikawa-san soient au courant, ils en profiteraient ! Ce qui lui fit penser… Pouvait-il aussi lui laisser quelques petits mots ? Peut-être que cela rassurerait son Usagi-san toujours inquiet, qui sait… Il mit son idée dans un coin de son cerveau et se promit de la mettre en pratique prochainement, pour voir. Il n'avait rien à y perdre après tout. Et puis, un mot doux faisait toujours plaisir alors pourquoi s'en priver ?

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

Coin reviews :

Angelyoru : Merci beaucoup, je suis très heureuse de voir que tu aimes toujours autant mes petits délires débiles xD _*grand sourire*_ Moi aussi, j'aime assez les goûts d'Usagi en la matière, je te rassure _*sourire qui en dit long sur ce qu'elle pense*_ alors on est deux à baver ! J'espère que ce nouveau petit drabble te plaira autant que le précédent bien qu'il n'y ait pas de lemon ou de lime, juste du truc mignon ^^ à bientôt ! P.S : C'est toujours un plaisir de lire tes reviews !

Horsiseblue82 : _*morte de rire en relisant ta review*_ Ouais on est pas mal dans ma tête, environ... * _réfléchie et compte sur ses doigts_ * Sept, je pense... XD Mais c'est approximatif ! Très contente de voir que mon délire précédent t'as plu ! * _ricane devant l'intervention de Baka_ * Oui ! Vas-y fais des lemons ! Je suis pour à fond ! _*a pétée un plomb*_ LE YAOI AU POUVOIR ! _*part dans son délire_ * ... _*se reprend*_ J'espère que ce nouveau drabble te plaira également ! Au plaisir de lire ta prochaine review !

Majo-Ciris : Mince, tu n'es jamais au courant ? Bizarre. Bref, j'avoue que le couple Shinobu/Miyagi est pas mal aussi, j'écrirais peut-être sur eux un jour si j'ai l'inspiration ! En tout cas, je te remercie de faire l'effort de lire mes délires et merci pour tes compliments. J'espère que celui-ci te plaira aussi !

* * *

Coin des persos :

Misaki : * _content pour une fois*_ Enfin, je ne me fais pas harceler par Usagi et j'ai un drabble pour moi tout seul !

Moi : _*se marre*_ Ouais et pour une fois, j'ai été très douce avec toi xD

Misaki : _*se reprend*_ Ouais, c'est bizarre ça par contre, tu ne serai pas légèrement bourrée au coca par hasard ?

Akihiko : _*boude car il était pas dans le drabble*_ ...

Moi : _*sourire dément*_ Non ! Que vas-tu t'imaginer, Misaki-kun ? _*dissimule une bouteille de coca derrière son dos*_ Je suis sobre !

Akihiko : _*n'a rien loupé de la scène, sourire mauvais*_ Mais oui, on y croire... Si un nouveau drabble plus disons... _*accentue le ton*_ Sensuel est posté assez rapidement...

Moi : _*choquée*_ Mais c'est qu'il me fait du chantage ?! O_o

Misaki : _*complètement désespéré*_ Bon... _*aux lecteurs et lectrices*_ Laissez des reviews, pour me soutenir dans l'adversité. Merci de votre coopération et en espérant que ce drabble vous a plu.


	10. Chapter 10

Petit mot de l'auteure : _*se marre mais se frappe la tête contre son bureau_ * Cette idée est complètement CON ! Je le signale avant que je ne débutiez votre lecture ! Mon esprit vas très loin dans le débile en ce moment, allez savoir pourquoi ! Dooooooooooooooonc j'espère que ce drabble numéro dix vous plaira et bonne lecture à vous, mes yaoistes adorées !

Genre(s) : Romance et Humour

Rating : K

* * *

 **Chroniques du lapin et de sa proie**

* * *

Bentô "Bon Ours"

Plus rien ne surprenait Misaki lorsqu'il était question de son amant. Vraiment plus rien… Ou presque. Son amant avait encore trouvé de quoi le scotcher ! En lui demandant des bentos fait par lui, UNIQUEMENT ! Chaque midi, dans une boîte aux motifs d'oursons achetée pour l'occasion afin que le plus vieux puisse déguster la cuisine de son amoureux même quand ce dernier était au travail. Selon Misaki, que le repas de midi soit sous forme de bento ou non ne changeait strictement rien à la chose mais bon… Ce qu'Akihiko voulait, il l'avait peu importe les moyens qu'il mettait en œuvre pour y parvenir. Et ça, le jeune homme aux prunelles vertes en savait quelque chose… Aussi il soupira en plaçant les petits gâteaux aux haricots rouges en forme d'ours- bien entendu- dans la boîte aux côtés des makis aux concombres et au chou rouge que son amant affectionnait depuis quelques semaines. Cela après avoir vu une émission culinaire où une mère de famille tout ce qu'il avait de plus normale en faisait la démonstration de la recette. Il éteignit ensuite le gaz et s'essuya les mains sur son tablier orange qu'il retira ensuite rapidement. Il se saisit du couvercle de la fameuse boîte en plaçant ses ustensiles dans l'évier avant d'ouvrir le robinet et de fermer la boîte. Le jeune homme regarda l'heure, il avait encore quelques minutes devant lui avant d'aller retrouver Aikawa-san alors il se décida à monter son bentô à son compagnon qui travaillait encore sur son nouveau roman… BL, malheureusement.

Misaki soupira en retirant son tablier qu'il laissa sur le plan de travail avant de se diriger vers l'escalier, la boîte à repas à la main. Prenant une profonde inspiration pour se préparer au pire, il commença à monter les marches. A tous les coups, le bureau de son amant devait être sans dessus-dessous alors qu'il avait fait rangement et ménage la veille. Mais Akihiko, contrairement à lui, était un bordélique indécrottable autant dans sa manière de tenir son appartement autant que dans ses délais. Cette pensée amusa le jeune homme car même les défauts de son amant étaient adorables. Eh oui ! Misaki trouvait son aîné adorable dans son entièreté bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute et/ou sous la torture à qui que ce soit et donc encore moins au concerné ! Il pénétra dans l'antre de l'ours comme il aimait le surnommé sans frapper et manqua d'éclater de rire. Le pauvre Usagi-san était complètement avachit sur son bureau, totalement amorphe devant son ordinateur qui avait fini par se mettre en veille. Misaki s'approcha en faisant le moins de bruit possible pour éviter de « ranimer » la bête et ainsi éviter de se retrouver prisonnier entre ses pattes imposantes –vive l'image !- qui le condamneraient à poser un lapin magistral à l'éditrice du dit ours. Toujours le plus silencieusement possible, il déposa son Bentô « Bon Ours » comme Aikawa-san avait fini par le nommer en plaisantant lorsqu'elle avait entendue parler de cette nouvelle lubie de son auteur principal avant de filer comme une flèche en dehors de la pièce. Pourquoi ? Car l'odeur d'un bento fraichement préparé mettait l'eau à la bouche de n'importe quel être humain normalement constituer. L'ex-étudiant acheva de se préparer, prit son portable avant de quitter l'appartement pour son rendez-vous. Il aura échappé à la bête affamée pour cette fois, songea-t-il en lui-même en poussant un long soupir de soulagement.

De son côté, Akihiko Usami, grand auteur de roman à l'eau de rose et de BL des plus sensuels se régalait de son Bentô « Bon Ours » préparé avec amour par son adorable amant qu'il se promit de remercier à sa manière le soir même !

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

Coin reviews :

Horsiseblue82 : _*se lance des fleurs*_ Je sais, j'ai tellement raison ! Bref, je ris toujours autant avec tes reviews et je suis heureuse de voir que mes délires t'amusent toujours ! J'espère que tu aimeras autant celui-ci que les autres !

Angelyoru : Toi alors ! _*se marre*_ Toujours aussi enthousiaste devant mes drabbles ! Je suis trop contente de compter parmi mes lectrices chéries ! En espérant que ce dixième drabble t'a plus !

yanaio : Oh une nouvelle ! Ravie de te comptée parmi nous ! _*sourire_ * Heureuse de voir que tu aimes mes conneries ! Merci pour tes compliments !

Razhensha Raven : _*en peux plus*_ Mais que tu es perspicace ! Oui je suis folle et aux commandes ! _*rire démoniaque*_ BOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! Alors, le pauvre Misaki n'a pas finit d'en voir de toutes les couleurs ! Bref je suis heureuse de voir que mes délires te plaisent et je suis ravie de te compter parmi mes lectrices adorées ! Voici donc le dixième drabble de mon couple préféré de Junjo !

* * *

Coin des persos :

Misaki : _*ne sait pas quoi penser de ça*_ Non mais tu es sérieuse là ?! Où as-tu trouvée une idée au débile ?!

Moi : _*montre la fameuse source d'inspiration*_ Grâce à cette photo où tu lui fais un bentô justement !

Misaki : _*tout rouge et ne sait plus quoi répliquer*_ ... _Eh merde ! Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû laisser Aikawa-san prendre cette photo !_

Aikawa-san : _*déjà k.o*_ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! ~ Je peux mourir en paix ! ~

Akihiko : _*toujours aussi directe*_ Si seulement !

Misaki : _*se reprend d'un coup, outré*_ Usagi-san !

Moi : _*se marre comme une folle_ * Vu que nos tourtereaux semblent roucouler dans leur coin, j'espère que mon délire vous a plus alors laissez des reviews ! Merci de votre coopération !


End file.
